A Slave of the Darkness
by Infinity Unit 13
Summary: Could you convince yourself that you were something that you obviously aren't? Caleb attempts to do so, saying that he is a Guardian of the Light, when really, he is but a Slave of the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Destiny. Nothing at all.

A male warlock stood alone, balancing at the tip of an old radio tower, and watching the Cosmodrome as night fell. His armor was as white as snow, with the only other color being his black visor, which was in the shape of a delta. His robes had a metal collar that resembled an eagle, and they ended at his ankles. His helmet had a visor, with to spikes that protruded outwards towards the back. The bottom half of his body was covered by light weight plasma-resistant plates, along with boots made of shock-absorbing hyper-gel.

The warlock made a sound similar to a sigh and leaped from the top. Before he reached the ground, he blinked upwards to about 4 feet in the air, and landed, finishing with a roll. He pulled out his gun, a modified SUROS DIS-43. It was white, with a black eagle decorated on both sides of the gun. It's holographic ammo counter was orange, instead of blue, along with it's holographic SUROS RED-DOT sight, which was also orange.

He held out his hand and a pure black ghost appeared in his hand. A few clicks and beeps came from the ghost before a feminine synthesized voice spoke. "Would you like to transmat to the ship?"

"Sure." Said a deep mechanical voice. A few seconds later, he disappeared in a flurry of particles.

Earth's Orbit, 'The Infinity':

The warlock reappeared in his ship, which was black, and had two large turbo engines on each side. He sat down in the pilot's seat and entered coordinates for the Tower.

The warlock sighed. It had been a year since he's been to the Tower. The only reason he was coming back was because he was requested to by the Speaker.

The ship went into warp travel as the warlock sat in his seat, watching as the stars passed by. He pulled out his second gun, which was a black Hakkë sidearm, with a white slide. It had a small light blue light on the side of the gun, signifying that it did arc damage. He pulled the magazine out and examined the bullets inside, his thoughts roaming aimlessly. That is, until the Tower came into view. He slid the mag back in place and stowed his secondary.

Last City, Tower:

'The Infinity' passed over the Tower as the warlock transmatted out onto the Tower Platform. He looked around briefly, before hurrying into the Hall of Guardians, leaping 3 steps at a time. He went right to Ikora, who was examining a few maps on the table and talking to Cayde-6. She looked up from the table when she noticed the white warlock approach, and frowned.

"The 'White Knight', I presume? And to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked sarcastically.

The warlock didn't say anything and took out his ghost. Ghost beeped for a few seconds then spoke. "We have come here by order of The Speaker. It has been a long time, hasn't it Ikora?" She asked the warlock mentor.

Ikora smiled. "Yes it has, Xedra. Now tell me, why haven't you visited in a year? We thought you went rogue or you died." Ikora said. Cayde gave a small wave to the 'White Knight', who gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Xedra, the warlock's ghost, beeped again. "We've been roaming for the past year. And we've also identified a new threat."

Ikora turned serious then. "And that would be?"

"Oryx, father of Crota, and The Taken King. We found his ship, along with the remnants of what seemed like an Awoken attack force, but they were wiped out. We dubbed it the Dreadnaught," Xedra said,"it has a powerful super weapon that cleared a hole in the Rings of Saturn, but we haven't seen it in action." The ghost explained.

"Maybe you could ask The Vestian Outpost for some information? I'm sure there are survivors." Xedra offered.

"I don't know about that. But we'll try." Ikora replied.

Zavala was listening in on the conversation and decided to speak his mind. "Okay guardian, I'm putting you in a fire-team, and your mission is to get a transmat beacon on the Dreadnaught. Put some patrol beacons down as well, but be careful." He said.

The warlock nodded. He turned to leave until Xedra blocked his way. "C'mon Caleb, at least say bye-!" The warlock cut Xedra off with a light knock on her shell. Behind him, the three Vamguard mentors smiled.

"So, your name's Caleb?" Cayde said. The warlock turned around and sighed, eliciting a grinding sound from his throat.

"Yes. I am Caleb-13, guardian 'White Knight' Delta-116." Caleb spoke in a deep mechanical voice.

"Can you remove your helmet? It would be nice to see the face of our fire-team leader." A new voice spoke from behind Caleb.

He turned again, to see a female Hunter in shiny vibrant green armor, along with a green, single-piece cape and a green Hakkë hand cannon strapped to the side of her thigh. Her black helmet was hawk themed, with a green visor.

There was also a female Titan, with black and white armor with the Dead Orbit logo and two glowing white Titan marks on each side of her waist. Her helmet was the generic type III armor, but it had what looked like purple disks embedded into the sides.

The Hunter had spoken, and from her voice, she wasn't an Exo. The Titan had yet to say a word, so she was an unknown at the moment.

"Might as well." Caleb grumbled. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, which caused it to slowly disintegrate into blue lights, revealing a white Exo head with a scratch running from the top right of his forehead to his lip. His eyes were light blue along with his mouth light, but his eyes were partially covered by a plate which made him look like he was angry.

"So, you're our fire-team leader, huh? Well, my name's Sandra Oaks, and this here, is my friend Aurora Salis." The Hunter said, pointing to the Titan.

Sandra extended her hand to Caleb, who took it and gave it a firm shake. She cringed slightly at his grip, but managed to hide her pain. She smiled when he shook Aurora's hand, expecting him to kneel in pain, but instead got the opposite as Aurora's hand twitched, before she let go and clutched her hand.

"Just how strong is he?" She murmured under her breath.

"So, when are we leaving?" Caleb asked, turning towards the three vanguards.

"Today. We need that information. Eris will be overseeing this as well." Zavala said. Suddenly, an engineer ran up to Zavala.

"Sir! A Cabal base on Phobos has sent a help beacon! They've been overrun by an unknown enemy!" He said.

Zavala nodded, an turned to Caleb. "You heard the man. Go to Phobos, and see what is happening."

Caleb saluted out of muscle memory, then began walking away. The three vanguards raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

_Hangar Bay:

Sandra and Aurora followed Caleb to the Hangar, where they met Amanda Halliday.

"Hey Caleb! Long time no see, eh?" She said cheerily.

"Yes. It is nice to see you again, Amanda. I'm sorry but for now we are in a hurry. After this, how about we go for a little gathering?" Caleb asked as he walked towards his ship. Amanda grinned.

"Okay! But you better be there!" She called out to him. He gave a wave over his shoulder and pressed a button on his metal collar, causing his helmet to reconstruct over his face.

He climbed into his ship, and launched out of the hangar. Sandra and Aurora soon followed, blasting into the nearest wormhole.

"Alright, so everyone knows what our objective is, right?" Caleb asked his team-mates.

A beep resounded over the console. "Travel to Phobos and observe enemy attack."

Aurora spoke in a silky voice. Caleb deduced that she was an Awoken.

"Good. Let's see what this is all about." Caleb said as the three ships came out of the wormhole.

Phobos:

Caleb, Sandra and Aurora landed at the edge of a cliff. Caleb pulled out his modified SUROS DIS-43, Sandra pulled out her Hakkë hand cannon, and Aurora pulled out an Omolon scout rifle.

They walked along the edge and passed a dying Cabal legionary. Caleb bent down and spoke in it's native tongue. "Torphuga ejo lo konjustive?"

The Legionary looked up and gave a grunt before speaking. "Pejaloug koloung mwehastrou. Lougma... Valus Ju'Aug..." The Legionary said before he died.

Caleb closed the eyes of the soldier and continued on. Sandra walked beside him. "What was that?"

"I spoke to him. He had to join the military for his family. Said his commander was Valus Ju'Aug. He told me he should be inside, but the 'Dark Ones' had overrun the base."

"That's a lot of information from just a few words." Aurora said.

"A few words in their language are equivalent to maybe one or two sentences in English." Caleb said with a shrug. They walked out onto a large open valley that was filled with debris.

Sandra made a low whistle. "What happened here?" She said, as the entrance was blown wide open. Aurora pointed at the newly opened entryway.

"I guess we'll find out inside." She said. She took off with a sprint, followed by Sandra, while Caleb was jogging at a slow pace behind them, occasionally stopping to scan a few things in the environment. Aurora turned around.

"Hey Caleb! Hurry up, would you?" She yelled across the field. Caleb held up his index finger as if to say, 'wait'.

"Wait for what?!" Aurora yelled.

Caleb calmly pressed a button on his helmet. "I am scanning the environment. Our mission is to observe the situation here, is it not?" He said through the radio.

Aurora was silent for a moment, before she opened her intercom. "Yes. You're right."

Caleb calmly walked over to the two female guardians by the entrance. "I'm just about done with that anyways. Let's get going."

The three walked into the base, looking around them for any signs of enemies. Suddenly, they heard a loud grinding noise coming from the elevator shaft, and looked just in time to see a Cabal Legionary try to get out of an elevator, and get squashed by another falling shaft.

"Walog hakuwa. Jorung shilong poraga." Caleb whispered, making a sort of praying gesture towards the shaft.

"What was that for?" Sandra asked.

"I'm paying my respects to him." Caleb replied simply.

"Why?"

"Many cabal here are forced into the military, with the threat of their family's execution hanging over their heads. That's why the cabal are so strong. Their soldiers will do anything to keep their family safe." Caleb said in a sad tone.

"The Legionaries are honestly good at heart. But their commanders are a bunch of dicks." Caleb said again.

"I... I see." Sandra said. Suddenly, Calb held out his arm to stop her. She looked up at him, to see him holding his glover finger to where his lips would be. A loud cabal gurgle came from the hallway ahead. Caleb aimed at the entrance, and slowly turned the corner. Up ahead was a cabal Centurion, struggling against some sort of glowing black essence that was trying to suck it in.

Calb rushed forward to help, but it was too late, as the Centurion grew too weak to fight the essence any longer. The cabal Centurion was sucked into the black hole, and it vanished. Everyone was silent, until Caleb pulled out his ghost, Xedra.

"Xedra, can I have 'that' gun, please?" Caleb asked his floating companion.

Xedra was silent for a moment, before she made a few beeps and a white Omolon scout rifle with red liquid matter inside materialized into Caleb's hands, while his other scout rifle vanished into particles.

(A/N: Caleb's gun looks like the Tlaloc except with red liquid inside and the three rings at the back are glowing red.)

"Thank you." Caleb said to his ghost.

"What gun is that?" Sandra asked, holding out her finger to touch the shiny white surface.

"I made this gun, with a little help from Omolon of course. It's still in it's testing stage, but so far it works better than the Hung Jury SR4 that Dead Orbit has." Caleb explained.

Aurora looked down slightly while looking at her Hung Jury in her hands. Sandra touched the surface of the gun, finding that it was very smooth through the sensors in her gloves.

"What is it called?" Aurora asked.

"Omolon Test-178, designated 'Lunar Eclipse'." Caleb replied.

"Why Lunar Eclipse?" Sandra asked.

"Me and the guys at Omolon decided that name because during a Lunar Eclipse, the Moon, which is normally white, turns red. And the gun is white and red, so..."

The two females gave a small nod, before facing ahead. Sandra dropped her hand and pulled out her hand cannon again.

"Follow me. I know what this is. I've seen it many times before." Caleb said as he lead them to through the base.

"How many times?" Sandra asked.

"Too many." Caleb's voice sounded almost, sad.

Sandra realized that she struck something and ended the subject there. "Let's go." She said.

Aurora nodded, and Caleb silently followed. Sandra now led the way, while Caleb was in between the two females. They rounded another corner and saw a large open area, and suddenly the radio crackled to life.

Eris Morn spoke from the other side of the channel. "Whispers, like finger tips on my mind!" She hissed, "I will... endure."

Sandra whistled, before taking out her ghost, with a white shell along with silver linings, and scanning a mass of black glowing goop. Her ghost claimed that the goop was trying to teleport inter-dimensionally, but it required a living host.

"Thanks Remus!" She said to her ghost, who dipped slightly with a few beeps and chirps.

"You are very welcome!" Remus replied in his enthusiastic, synthesized voice.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to, uh... pay my respects to the Legionaries." Caleb lied, but it went undetected by the other two.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Sandra said.

Caleb nodded, and the two walked off. As soon as they were gone, Caleb reached his hand out and touched the goo. It seeped into his arm, and Caleb could feel it meld with his Light, leaving an almost painful feeling, even though his sense of pain was dulled due to his status as partly a machine. Caleb made a sound similar to an irritated sigh. Xedra popped up next to him.

"Don't worry Caleb. We'll get her back and rid you of this curse. I promise." She whispered.

A few clicks came from inside his throat. Then the clicking stopped, and a human male voice spoke instead. "I hope so Xedra. I can't live in this shell for much longer. I'll go insane." Caleb said, his voice full of depression.

Xedra floated in front of him. "You shouldn't do that right now. What if your teammates heard you?"

"Whatever. It's not like it matters anyways. Once we reach the Engine Room, Oryx is gonna take them and send me off again, taking even more of my comrades." Caleb replied solemnly.

"I don't like it either, but I can't do anything against the Darkness inside of your body." Xedra said.

"I know."

Caleb sighed again before giving a soft chuckle. "You know what's ironic?" He asked. It seemed as if he were talking to himself.

"What?" Xedra asked.

Caleb chuckled again. "Here I am, as a slave of the Darkness, trying to convince myself that I'm a Guardian of the Light. Go figures."

"Don't talk like that."

Caleb sighed. "Can you really blame me? After all that's happened, I'm still out here."

Xedra clicked a few times, trying to read her guardians emotions. He was very good at hiding it, although wearing an Exo for a second layer of skin didn't help because it concealed his face most of the time.

"Caleb, we need to get back to your fire-team. There is still a chance that you will defeat the Echo of Oryx there. It could even only be an ultra classed Taken. Who knows. Normally, the Taken are very weak individually, but they appear in overwhelming numbers. So really, all you need to do is have someone take care of all the small fry while you get busy with the big one. If there even is an Ultra Class at the end."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Caleb muttered under his breath.

Caleb grabbed Lunar Eclipse and reverted his Exo shell back to normal, resetting his voice to sound like the male Exo voice box.

"Let's go." He said. Xedra beeped and dematerialized into his armor.


	2. An Announcement

Hey guys. This is, as the title says, an announcement.

I've posted this announcement to inform all of you that one of my favorite authors, Mr. Nobody or YARN, has informed his readers that he has... given up.

According to one such reviewer, The Mad King Ben, he has PM'd him, and has been told that YARN really is contemplating on whether or not he should kick the bucket, and he's been told that he has said yes.

I'm afraid that Mr. Nobody or YARN will not be among us for much longer, so if you could spend just a little bit of your time and give him a prayer, then I, as well as his readers, would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Good News NOT a Chapter

A/N: Regarding the last announcement, I am relieved to inform that Mr. Nobody or YARN still lives. Unfortunately, for some time, he will not be able to write, but he is still alive.

I am sorry to those of you looking forward to a chapter, but a few of my chapters had to be rewritten. MANY times. Especially Savior, Gray Like Lead, and The Odd One. Expect a new chapter one a few of my stories next week AT THE LATEST. Hopefully, schoolwork won't be that bad and I can keep that promise.

And yes, it's a promise.

Anyways, I am just glad that my idol has not touched the light. Thank you, IU13 out.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm just gonna let you guys read, so...**

 **Enjoy?**

()()()()()

(Flashback)

In the clearing of a forest, two figures could be seen. There was a boy, seemingly in his late teens, sitting down on the grass with a girl in her early teens laying down on his lap. She was bleeding profusely from the stomach, and a discarded bullet was laying in the grass beside her, covered in blood.

"Brother? Have you ever wondered what it's like to see the Earth from the stars?" The girl asked, looking up to the night sky, the billions of stars shining down onto the clearing like spotlights onto the pair.

The boy, shook his head, before gently placing a finger on her lips. "Shhh. Save your energy. The pain-killers should be taking effect, but you're still bleeding." He said, applying pressure with his free hand. However, the blood wouldn't stop, and there was no way the ambulance that he had called would get here in time. He looked over to the body of the thug that had tried to kidnap his sister. A black pistol lay in his lifeless hand.

He turned his attention back to his sister. She was fading, and he knew it. But like a child, he helplessly clung to the hope that she would live to see tomorrow. To live so that he could cook her favorite spaghetti and hot dogs. To live so that he... so that he couldn't feel guilty that he wasn't there for her. He wasn't there, when she needed him the most.

"Caleb. I love you. P-Please know that... that I... I don't blame you... at all... So... so please... don't blame your... yourself..." The girl clutched the boy's chest weakly, and he desperately grasped his sister's hand.

And then, her hand...

Went limp.

(Flashback end)

()()()()()

The memory sent a shiver down Caleb's spine, the Exo shell shaking along with it. He was currently walking through the halls of he base following the ping that his teammates were giving off. A few moments later, he found them standing outside of the entrance to a large circular room.

Caleb's mood darkened. 'This is it.' He thought. He watched as Sandra walked into the chamber, Aurora following soon after. Caleb followed silently, not wanting to speak. Suddenly, the commas crackled to life.

"He is here!" Eris said from the other side.

A large ghostly image appeared in front of the three, and a feeling of pure dread and fear came down upon Caleb.

It was of Oryx, the father of Crota, and the Taken King. "Light! Give your will to me!" He bellowed, his voice echoing in the small chamber.

Sandra and Aurora backed away, while Caleb just stood there, fear still restricting his movements. Oryx looked at Caleb, and made a sound similar to that of a dark laugh.

"Oh, it is the slave! How unfortunate for him!" Oryx exclaimed, making a deep laugh afterwards.

Sandra and Aurora's heads whipped towards Caleb, who's helmet was blocking his facial expression from the two. Caleb was almost crying inside, but stopped himself.

"Slave?! What does he mean?! Caleb, answer me!" Aurora yelled, stomping over to him and grabbing his shoulders.

Suddenly, a dark light started to form around his neck, and Aurora gasped at what she saw as soon as the light dissipated. A pitch black bone collar with a single broken chain link surrounded Caleb's neck.

"N-No... Impossible." Aurora whispered. Sandra was staring at Caleb, but he couldn't tell what was going through her mind. She turned to Oryx, and made a low growl.

She spoke, her voice cold and threatening. "Let him go."

"Oh? You think you are worthy to face me? I have taken entire worlds! A few measly guardians could never hope to defeat me!" Oryx bellowed, his voice shaking the building.

"I'm sorry..." Caleb murmured into the comms, before the link dropped and Caleb stepped back. He then used his Warlock Melee and knocked Aurora back a good ten feet. The Titan fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sandra whipped around and pointed her gun at Caleb. "What are you doing?!" She yelled at him over Oryx's laugh.

Caleb turned to her, and slowly took off his helmet. His Exo face was revealed to her, but it began to move. It started to collapse in on itself, until it stopped at the neck. Sandra stared in shock as she witnessed a human inside an Exo. But she was in even more shock when she saw his face.

He had handsome features, with pale skin, pure white hair and one violet eye. Starting from his right eye, there was a swirling mass of black, blue and white energy replacing his eye, and it continued to form what looked like a crack along the right side of Caleb's skull, stopping just above his ear. Suddenly, his left eye turned blue, and he shot a bolt of blue lightning into the ground. He floated in the air, his hands holding want looked like orbs of pure lightning.

"I'm sorry, Sandra." He mouthed. Sandra read his lips, and suddenly, she got it. She pointed her gun at the image of Oryx and fired off two bullets.

"Let him go!" She yelled at the image. Oryx laughed again.

"But if I do, then his dear sister will die, won't she, Caleb?"

Sandra turned to see Caleb flinch, but he nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Lord Oryx."

"See?"

Sandra once again stared at Caleb. "How do you know that that person is even your sister!?" She questioned.

"I saw her body, preserved in a Hive cell. It is her. I remember her like it was only yesterday." He replied sadly.

"Forgive me." Caleb said as lightning struck Sandra, and she blacked out.

()()()()()

Unknown Location:

Sandra floated in an empty void. It was pitch black except for her body, and her body was glowing a light blue hue. She looked around her and found Aurora a few meters away from her, floating just like she was. She tried to call out to her, but no sound came forth. She tried again, same result.

And somewhere, hidden within the endless void, an entity quietly chuckled to itself.

()()()()()

Back in Phobos:

Caleb kneeled in front of the Echo of Oryx, teeth clenched behind the visor of his helmet. "It is done. What would you have me do with them?" He asked, not entirely wanting to hear the answer.

The Echo gave a short, yet deafening laugh that shook the immediate area. Caleb looked around. Aside from him and Oryx, there were five Taken Centurions, six Taken Phalanxes, three Taken Knights, and ten Taken Psions, all of them kneeling before the Echo.

"Send them back to their precious tower. As a message. Even the guardians, are not safe from the Blight." The Echo gave another cruel laugh before vanishing in a swirl of black, blue and white Taken energy. Caleb turned to the Taken forces around him. The occasional shiver went through their bodies as their wills were controlled.

Caleb walked through the small gathering, the Taken moving it of his way. He stopped when he came to the unconscious bodies of his... 'Teammates.' He looked down at them, an expression of aching regret etched onto his face, before he held out his hand and pointed it to them. A few seconds passed, and they vanished into thin air. As they did so, he took out his old notebook, and caressed it's cover, before opening to the first page. It was blank. He took out a pen and wrote on the page.

"Forgive me."

The notebook, burned away in a swirl of Taken energy

()()()()()

At The Tower:

The unconscious forms of Sandra and Aurora landed with a thud in front of the Hall of Guardians, right at the top of the stairs. A few seconds went by before a Hunter, themed in gold and white, noticed the pair as he was exiting the Hall. He rushed up the stairs and knelt next to them.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, shaking Aurora in an attempt to wake her up. She didn't wake up, and as the man was about to call for help, a notebook, about the size of a Golden Age cell phone, fitted with a leather cover, fell down onto Sandra's stomach. The Hunter looked at it before hesitantly picking it up. He flipped it to the first page, and written in neat, cursive writing, the words, "Forgive me," were written.

"Hey! I need help over here!" He called out. All of the guardians in the main courtyard gathered around the pair. A male Titan, themed in blue and yellow, and a female Warlock, themed in red, black and white, stepped forward. The Warlock took Sandra and the Titan took Aurora, and they both went to the Medical Ward. The Hunter took the notebook back into the Hall and straight to Ikora.

"Ikora," he said, causing said Warlock to turn. Ikora was about to greet him when the Hunter held up the notebook.

"We had two unconscious Guardians out front. Few seconds later, this notebook appeared. Look at the first page."

Ikora did so, and read the words out loud. "Forgive... me? What-what does this mean?" Ikora asked, still looking at the page.

"I don't know. Should we check the action feeds on the two Guardians?" The Hunter asked. Cayde, who had been listening in, nodded to the Hunter.

"Go do that. Ikora, look through that and tell us what you find." Cayde ordered. Ikora rolled her eyes before focusing on the job at hand. The Hunter nodded and rushed off to the Medical Wing to retrieve the action feeds.

()()()()()

Later, in the Tech Wing:

The Hunter, his helmet now off, walked into the Conference Room of the Tech Wing. He had a darker complexion, with startling blue eyes, signifying his status as a Bladedancer. He had black hair done into a tight buzz-cut. As he waited for a select few of the Guardians to arrive, the Hunter summoned his ghost, it's vibrant orange shell spinning around the center sphere.

"Rey, you got the video feeds?" The Hunter asked his ghost, Rey.

Rey made a motion similar to a nod. "Yep. It's all set Hugh." Rey replied.

Hugh sighed. "Thanks."

After a few more minutes, a Guardians slowly started to trickle into the room, before it was jam packed with Guardians. Hugh cleared his throat, and the chatter in the room quickly died down. As soon as all was quiet, Hugh begun.

"As you know, earlier today, two Guardians, a Titan and A Hunter, were found unconscious outside of the Tower in the courtyard. The Vanguard has told us that these two Guardians were part of a three-man fire-team that was sent to Phobos to investigate a Cabal distress signal. The third member is unknown. However, after watching the action feeds myself... Well, it's better if you see for yourselves." Hugh steps back from the front, allowing a large screen to lower down from the ceiling.

The image of two Guardians, a Titan and a Warlock, pops up on the screen. "This video is from the perspective of the Hunter of the team, Sandra Oaks." Hugh explained, before stepping back once more, this time starting the video.

()()()()()

Video feed, inside of Phobos Base, in the large room:

"Light! Give your will to me!" The image of Oryx bellowed, the feed shaking a bit.

Suddenly, Oryx turns to the Warlock, and laughs darkly. "Oh, it is the slave! How unfortunate for him!" Oryx exclaimed, the feed shaking again. The feed picked up he sound of a sharp gasp coming from Sandra within the helmet. The video shows the Titan grabbing the Warlock and shaking his shoulders, before the Titan steps back in what looks to be shock. Sandra is heard growling, before saying, "Let him go."

"Oh? You think you are worthy to face me? I have taken entire worlds! A few measly guardians could never hope to defeat me!" Oryx bellowed, his voice shaking the feed.

The Warlock then says something in the comms, which the camera picks up.

"I'm sorry," the Warlock says, before he uses a melee, knocking back the Titan as well as knocking her out. The video then shows Sandra pointing her gun at the Warlock.

"What are you doing?!" She questions the Warlock, but the comms link has already been dropped.

The Warlock turns to Sandra, before slowly pulling off his helmet. His face is shown, revealing handsome features, with pale skin, pure white hair and one violet eye. Starting from his right eye, there was a swirling mass of black, blue and white energy replacing his eye, and it continued to form what looked like a crack along the right side of the Warlock's skull, stopping just above his ear.

The Warlock's left eye turns blue, and he shoots a bolt of lightning into the ground. He begins to float in the air, balls of pure lightning in his hands. The Warlock mouths something, before sending a bolt of energy hurling towards the camera.

The feed cuts out for a few seconds, before returning back in a hazy mess. Through the static, the Warlock can be seen caressing a notebook in his hand, before writing something and dropping it. Then the feed shows the Tower.

()()()()()

Conference Room:

The Guardians all stared in shock at the screen. Ikora, most of all. "I-Impossible." She murmured under her breath. She had just witnessed a Stormcaller for the first time in all of her years as a Guardian.

Hugh stood quietly in the corner of the room. He stepped back up to the front once he decided everyone had gathered their wit. "The most disturbing thing about this," he started, before rewinding to the part where the Warlock revealed his face.

"This Warlock seems to possess the same power that Oryx has. It's either that, or it is a fail safe to execute him. In any case, Guardians must now be wary. If this can happen to the 'White Knight', of all people, then it can surely happen to other Guardians as well." Hugh informed. He paused to let everyone collect their bearings.

Suddenly, one of the Titans, a male clad in bright orange and brown armor, stood up. "Who is the White Knight anyway? I don't remember ever hearing of him." The Titan asked. There were a few murmured agreements before they were silenced by Hugh.

"The White Knight was one of the first Guardians to rise. Right alongside Osiris, Ikora, etc, he helped in pushing back the Darkness in order to build the City. He is described as wearing mostly white armor, and, until recently, his race has been an unknown for nearly a century. Earlier this week, the White Knight was revealed to be an Exo, but, according to the video, there is a human underneath that Exo shell." Hugh explained.

The room burst into chatter shortly afterwards, cries of "That's impossible!" repeatedly resounding through the room. Hugh waited before he cleared his throat loudly, causing a few of the Guardians at the front to quiet down, the rest following soon after.

"I know that it is unlikely that a human can live in an Exo, but obviously, this footage is proof against that." Hugh's argued, gesturing to the screen.

Ikora suddenly stood up and walked to the front. "Believe it or not, this has happened before." She announced, shocking everyone in the room once again.

"Well, it wasn't released to the public, but it was researched upon. Mr. White was the first test candidate of the project. I only caught a glimpse, but I saw him enter the Exo that he wears now," Ikora paused to catch her breath, "the main goal of the project was to further add more to the capabilities of the human and awoken body through the use of Exo technology. However, the project was quickly shut down after the reported deaths of over 15 consecutive test subjects."

A Warlock in the front, dressed in white and orange robes, stood up. "But if that's the case, then how come Mr. White is-" she was cut off.

"He was able to directly interface with the technology. No one knew how he did it, even he, himself. But the other test subjects failed to do so, and were killed because of it." Ikora explained.

"He ran from the corporation that had been handling the project when they tried to dissect him and study his body to see if there were any anomalies. That is why he is out in the wild as of late. The last time he was ever seen before today was years ago, at the Tower." Ikora added.

Another Guardian, a Hunter, spoke from the back. "So what? Are we going to capture him? If he's a Taken Guardian, we need to know how to prevent that from happening to _us_." The Hunter reasoned, gesturing to the Guardians in the room with his hand.

Ikora nodded, before looking at Zavala. "I will be issuing a capture on sight order on him later today for all Guardians not present at this moment. But for the time being, the Vanguard will be searching for any clues as to his whereabouts. You are dismissed." Zavala said, before leaving the room with Cayde and Ikora.

Cayde walked faster to catch up to Zavala until they were side-by-side. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

Zavala looked ahead without blinking, seemingly in thought, before he spoke.

"Bring in Fire-team Blaze."


End file.
